This invention relates generally to windows for use in conjunction with enclosures and relates particularly to windows which are pivotable between open and closed positions.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is a universal practice to provide enclosures such as homes, office buildings, etc., with one or more windows in order to allow the infusion of daylight into the interior of such enclosures. In the vast majority of cases, such window units are so constructed that the windows may be opened in order to provide for the ingress and egress of fresh air. Many modes of operability have been utilized at one time or another to open such windows, such modes including vertical displacement along a pair of upstanding tracks in the window frame, pivotal motion about either a horizontal or vertical pivot axis at one edge or side of the window and rotation about a horizontal or vertical rotation axis running through the window unit at some point intermediate its height or length.
In order to allow the ingress of increased amounts of light to the enclosure in the immediate vicinity of the window, it is also well known to provide a semi-circular bow window or polygonal bay window which projects outwardly of the side of the exterior of an enclosure such as a house.
Despite the many and varied window assemblies which have been devised, none appears to offer the optimum combination of variable alignment which will allow the user to vary the amounts of light, air and visual privacy independently of each other.